


Kill Me

by sluttyeren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death, Gen, mentions of armin and mikasa I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyeren/pseuds/sluttyeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren loses control and has to be stopped</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr for Eren to be killing Erwin. And I just couldn't end it like that could I nooooo I had to go and do more.

The carts were loaded, horses saddled up. Grudgingly, the soldiers made their way for the gate. They had all been informed how little the survival rate would be on this expedition. Every one of them feared they would be next, that they wouldn’t be watched the bodies of their fallen comrades burn, but would be joining them.  
  
The formation was designed to protect those of higher rank along with the supplies. They had earned their place there through their years of service. Eren had not. He was here because his power made him valuable, and instead of placing him on the front lines it was best to keep him close, where they could keep an eye on him and protect him. At least, that was the plan.  
  
Things certainly didn’t go according to this plan as the right flank ran into titans less than thirty minutes outside the walls. Less than an hour and signals were going off much too close for comfort. Then they could see them. Dozens of them.  
  
They realized far too late what they were dealing with. There was no way the smoke rounds could have conveyed just how many would be coming towards them, just how serious this threat was. Everything became loud and panicked, everyone jumping off horses to latch onto trees or abandoned buildings, anything within range. Titans fell, but far more soldiers fell.  
  
Eren could not allow this. He couldn’t sit by and watch helplessly yet again as others suffered. He jumped from his horse and bit down, feeling the heat wrap around him and the world become hazy and muddled. He blinked his new eyes and took in the scene around him, slowly understanding who he was and what he was doing. He roared and lashed out at the nearest titan, cutting into it with his fist. He went into a blind rage, his mind receding into the safety of memories and daydreams as the titan consciousness took control, following the only directive it knew: kill.  
  
The soldiers around him did their part as well, cutting down titans safely away from Eren’s path of destruction. Wherever this horde of titans had originated from they did not seem to be attracting any more, and soon few were left, and then none. It had come at a great cost, but they had survived.  
  
Whatever horse were left were called back, counted. They needed to start moving, and fast. Erwin mounted his horse and rode towards Eren’s still form. Steam rose from his titan hands where damage had been during the fight, and the huge green eyes stared blankly down at them. Erwin approached him with Levi by his side.  
  
"Good job, Eren! Come down now, we need to head back." He called up to the form in front of him. Those green eyes faced him slowly, teeth permanently bared. The dull look in them registered too late, and he was already diving for the small forms that had ventured too close to the beast.  
  
Levi, as always the quickest soldier in the scouting legion, was already up and maneuvering towards the back of Eren’s neck. Erwin was not so lucky. His horses reared and the two of them were caught in the titans inescapable grasp. He screamed Eren’s name, please wake up Eren, please regain control. You have to. Eren couldn’t hear a word of it. Through his pleading the titan dropped the horse, it’s limbs snapping sickeningly as it hit the ground. Erwin fought against the iron grasp he was caught in, but he was already inches from those teeth, impossible heat pouring from the titans mouth. Levi started cutting into the flesh of the titans neck just as those teeth closed around the commander, tongue lapping up the blood that spilled from his broken form. As the titan’s body decayed around them, trainees ran forward. Levi recognized them as Eren’s childhood friends that had joined with him. They cried over Eren’s now lifeless form, hugging his body that would never regenerate again.  
  
Levi turned away to see Hanji pulling something else from the steaming remains; Erwin’s broken body. what remained of his limbs hung lifelessly as his body was dragged away. Levi closed his eyes and mourned the loss of both of his comrades.


End file.
